Doggy Ears
by Broken-and-fallen
Summary: Ed has a certain respect for books, but then again, everyone has a flaw. RoyEd fluff, oneshot.Now a whole bunch of one shots! Hooray for randomness!
1. Chapter 1

Edward had a certain respect for books. When he saw people blatantly disrespecting books, he makes sure to correct them. Correct them violently that is.

He made sure not to crack or bend the bindings, and he never spilt anything on the delicate pages.

But everyone has one flaw.

Whenever he borrowed a book, he took it and returned it in pristine condition, except for one thing.

The Doggy ears. Every book he ever borrowed was returned with at least one corner of one page bend downwards. The library ladies had gotten used to this odd fetish, but instead just smiled kindly at him when he asked that they not fix it.

Many of his friends at Central often wondered why he left random pages marked by doggy ears, but never asked, for fear of his wrath.

But Roy Mustang never asked.

When he saw Edward in the library flicking carefully through a book, and then bend one of the pages carefully, he never asked.

Because if he did, Edward would stop.

And then how would he find the books that Edward had hidden in certain shelves?

Then how would he find the love notes that Edward had slipped into those books?

Yes, everyone has one flaw.

Edward's wasn't doggy ears.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided to write more drabbles, hooray for Roy/Ed! You know what, I might write some Al/Winry too, hmmm, maybe...:P If I get enough reviews (Muhahahaha, blackmail rules) So anyway! On with Drabble #2! **

**Funny**

Edward often wondered why people go with the old 'It's funny really' cliché. Because most of the time, it's not really funny at all. It's just an excuse that people use to convince themselves that it's not as bad as it sounds, even when it always is.

When he looked up from the book he was reading in Roy's office, to find that certain person staring at him rather than doing the paperwork he was meant to be doing, he could only think 'why him?'

Why was it Roy Mustang that had obtained his affections? Not that he knew of course, Edward was very good at hiding his secret. But time to time he thought he saw Roy glancing at him out of the corner of his eye, like a game they played, to see who would crack first and confess.

But since each other had high levels of stubbornness, they never did. Not even when Roy made a snide joke about the time he caught Edward blatantly staring at him in front of his co-workers, and not even the time when Edward heard Roy muttering to himself about 'Ed in a miniskirt...'

Ed turned back to his book in an effort to ignore Roy as he continued to stare at the small Alchemist. When it was made quite clear that Roy wasn't going to stop any time soon, he looked up in frustration and snapped-

"What are you staring at?"

And then Roy smirked, a small, sadistic, but almost loving thought. And as Edward thought back on that smirk as he lay asleep beside his lover, he smiled.

It was funny really.


	3. Chapter 3

**On a roll! Please comment! It's the only thing keeping me going! And by the way, this drabble is COMPLETELY random, so no flames! (cries)**

**Dance**

"Fullmetal?"

"Hmm?" Edward looked up from where he was sitting by the window, leaning his head against the cool glass while on the other side, rain ran down it in torrents.

"Do you know how to dance?"

"..." Ed raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I do, I'm better than you anyway. Why?"

Roy snorted and held out a hand which Edward tentatively took, letting the taller man pull him to his feet.

"Well, I suppose I'm curious" He grinned down at the blushing blonde in his arms.

"Curiosity killed the cat" Hagane muttered, letting Roy take one hand in his, wrapping the other around Edward's waist.

"Ah, but I, however, am not a cat" Roy twirled Ed around a little.

"Well you're still a sneaky bastard"

"What's that got to do with cats?"

"... I don't like cats"

Roy blinked.

"Really? From all those strays Al brings home, I'd think you like the little things"

Ed shook his head furiously.

"Na-uh, they smell, their noisy, they take your seat, they sleep on your head-"

"Are you saying I smell?" Roy asked, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Oh shut up"

Twirl, step, dip, and twirl again.

"You really are odd Hagane"

"Frankly, you can't talk bastard"

"At least I don't compare people to cat's"

"At least I don't smell like one"

Roy paused, processing Edward's comeback.

"Good call"

Edward smirked, and Roy sighed.

He really was good at dancing.

Damnit.


	4. Chapter 4

**NYAH! More drabble-randomness-of-doom! (Okay I just woke up so I'm DEAD gimme a break -.- )**

**Cherry Blossom**

The first thing Roy noticed when Ed walked into his office that day, was that he wasn't wearing his coat. The second thing Roy noticed when Ed walked into his office that day was that he wasn't wearing his jacket either.

Now, these absences of cloth articles could have been explained since this was a particularly hot summer day, and nearly everyone in Central was walking around missing parts of their usual attire, Roy himself was missing his uniform jacket and instead sitting in his pants and a dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and the top of his shirt unbuttoned.

The third thing Roy noticed when Ed walking into that office that day, that tucked precariously behind one ear was a bunch of cherry blossoms.

"Hagane? Much as I appreciate your feminism once in a while, having flowers behind you ear really doesn't do much for your appearance, people will ask questions"

He smirked and Edward reached behind his ear, pulling the foliage from where it had tangled in his hair.

"Damn, someone planted a cherry blossom tree above the main entrance, must've fallen into my hair or something" the small alchemist muttered, striding over to Roy and settling himself on the desk in front of him, where Roy had surprisingly made a large dent in the pile of paperwork.

Ed sighed and gave Roy a quick hug before jumping off his desk again.

"What was that for?" He asked, and Ed shrugged, swaggering his way to the door.

"Nothing, I just haven't hugged you in a while and it's nice to hug" And with that he left.

Roy raised an eyebrow at the randomness, and the turned back to his paperwork, if he was lucky perhaps he would be finished in time to go out and grab some dinner at his favourite restaurant before returning home to his favourite chibi.

At that moment Hawkeye entered his office with another (yet slightly smaller) stack of paperwork, placing it on his desk and saluting before heading out again.

Roy sighed and picked up his pen, just as he was about to start again, Hawkeye popped her head into his office and said-

"Oh, Lieutenant...you seem to have some flowers behind your ear, I suggest you remove them, it really doesn't do anything for you appeare-"

"-HAGANE!" Roy yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

**And more drabbles! Yay! Love me! Review! This ones Roy/Ed (duh) with hints of Al/Winry. Yeah, so this is just a sweet thing I thought of, I hope you like it!**

**Rust**

Roy sat with Edward in his arms, beside the window, where outside it was raining again. He tapped a contemplative finger against the cool metal of Edward's right arm, and noticed it was rougher than usual, and rust had gathered on the edges.

Humming slightly he looked down at Edward's golden head, which was buried in another book.

"Your automail..." he murmured, and the small hand that was turning a page paused.

"What about it?"

"It's getting old and rusty; perhaps you should get Winry to fix it up for you" Thunder crackled outside and the rain got heavier, however Roy was comfortable and warm where he was.

Ed let out a dry laugh.

"Winry's too busy with Al"

"Oh really? They're an item?"

Ed raised an eyebrow.

"Took you a while"  
They fell into comfortable silence but something was nagging at Roy, something that usually nagged at him at times like this.

He was old. Not senile-old but older than Edward nonetheless. Edward had his whole life ahead of him, so why settle down with someone nearly twice his age? And what will happen when Roy's hair goes grey, what will happen once he obtains wrinkles and the inability to move away from the couch he last sat at.

"Will you keep it like that forever" He asked the chibi quietly.

"Even if it gets old?"

Edward sighed and shut his book with a snap, placing it on the floor beside them.

"I know what you're referring to, I'm not stupid" He turned to face the other and smiled.

"You're worried about your age again"

Roy smiled ruefully.

"Can't help it, chibi Hagane, with age comes many worries"

Edward snorted.

"Oh get over yourself, your only 25, AND DON'T CALL ME CHIBI!" At this small outburst Roy couldn't help but break the barrier and grin.

After all, he had his whole life ahead of him as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Sigh) And another, how I love Roy Ed yaoi Thankyou for all your wonderful reviews!**

**Peanut Butter**

Everyone was on holiday, good for some people, not so good for Edward, who insisted he was getting leads for the whereabouts' of the philosopher's stone. Roy, however, knew this was a load of codswallop, so there they were now, at the beach, Winry and Riza in the water, Havoc and Al buying ice creams, and Roy and Ed relaxing on the sand.

Roy sighed contently, head on his arms and lying on his stomach. Ed sat next to him, legs crossed and scratching notes into a small workbook, which Roy suddenly grabbed and flung into the ocean.

"HEY!" Ed yelled, glaring at the other.

Roy opened one eye lazily.

"Where on vacation Hagane, for a reason. NO PAPERWORK!" Roy cheered, chucking his arms in the air victoriously, while Riza glared at him from where she was holding an oversized beach ball.

"Now make yourself useful and but some sun cream on my back, I hate getting sunburnt"

Ed grumbled in annoyance, but then a smirk plastered his face.

Two hours later...

Roy yawned and woke up; everyone was packing up and heading back to the villa they were staying at.

Winry walked up to him, a nervous blush on her face.

"U-Um, Mr Mustang sir? Y-You have, on your back, well..."

Roy sat up, alarmed. He placed a hand on his shoulder, and when he drew it back, he found it was coated in-

"PEANUT BUTTER?"

The sound of evil laughter came from the grass behind the beach, and Roy turned to see Ed grinning evilly while shaking a jar of Peanut Butter suggestively in his hand.

"HAGAAAAANEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The moral of this story is, never give an Elric a vacation, especially when he was the one assigned to bring the spreads.


	7. Chapter 7

**Heh, just a short sweet thing...**

**Not a Secret**

Edward Elric had many secrets. Many who knew of his past would think that his deepest secret was the failed human transmutation.

But if they knew that, it wasn't a secret was it.

No, Edward Elric's deepest secret was music. Not many people knew his fascination for music, and no-one at all knew his talent with the piano.

And as he played on the piano he had taken days to successfully transmute in secret, he smiled. Because that was his secret, and a secret is best served musically, in his opinion.

Roy rested his chin on Ed's shoulder and smiled.

"Getting better Hagane" He said, and wrapped an arm around his waist.

Edward continued to smile. Strange how things turn out, being together with Roy, the failed human transmutation, becoming a State Alchemist...

Strange how his deepest secret...

Really wasn't a secret anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

**I swear, I'm addicted to RoyEd drabbles, someone get me some chocolate! Stat! This one contains spoilers for the end of the series! So if you don't want spoilers don't read! This one is kinda dark at the beginning...**

**Sickening**

It was sickening.

Roy fingered the dark eye patch covering a gaping hole of nothing. Nothing except muscle and tissue. It was sickening.

He was sickening.

Staring out the window, Roy sneered. It was sickening how Edward could act so childish sometimes, react so violently and abhor some of the most trivial things.

Sickening was what it was.

Sickening was what it would always be.

Even the warm sunset on the horizon seemed like an omen of dark, warning that the dark would crawl in on its slimy hands accompanied by the moon, and make Roy feel as if he was well and truly blind.

"Sickening..." he whispered.

They were sickening.

Those who stood by with concerned expressions and loving eyes, while secretly they were terrified for his safety. Terrified for his sanity. Terrified of him.

"You are sickening" He whispered, and slowly shut the blinds.

"You know what's sickening?" Came a voice from the doorway, and Roy turned to see Ed standing there with an annoyed expression on his face.

"The fact that you haven't had a shower in days" Edward strode over to him and held out a hand.

"Come on, I'll run one for you"

Roy paused, and then allowed Ed to pull him to his feet, a smile gracing his pale and chapped lips.

Yes, Roy was sickening.

But Ed still thought he was beautiful.


	9. Chapter 9

**Um...well...I suppose there's no excuse this time O.O I just have nothing better to do than write yaoi drabbles, so sue me.**

**Habit**

When it came to the subjects of habits, Roy reasoned with himself that he was fairly considerate with the habits concerned.

When Ed hogged the bed, Roy just smiled and shook his head softly, because that was a habit, and Ed couldn't help it.

When Hawkeye brought in stack after stack of paperwork, Roy just sighed and shook his head softly, because that was a habit, and Hawkeye couldn't help it.

But THIS.

Roy walked into the room just as the phone rang, and coincidentally enough, Ed was sitting next to it with a book propped up on his knee. So when he answered it, Roy caught the whole conversation.

"Hello?"

"Oh, you're looking for Roy?"

"I'm allowed to call him that, he's my boyfriend"

Roy's eyes widened, and made 'shooing' motions with his hands at Edward, who blatantly ignore him.

"Yes, we love each other, why?"

"Well he's going out with ME, bitch!" Edward blinked and put the receiver back down.

"How many times do I have to tell you, our relationship is a secret Ed? Who was that anyway?" Roy asked, twitching with embarrassment.

Edward shrugged nonchalantly.

"Some girl named Jessica, figured she was one of your old..._acquaintances_, so I put her in her place" He gave a possessive smirk at that, but it turned into a look of horror as Roy shrieked-

"SHIT! That was the lady from the press! I was going to do an interview with her about my job and she was MEANT TO CALL BACK!"

There was a horrified silence.

"Oh..." Edward said finally.

"Oops?"

Roy twitched.

"Oops? OOPS? Why did you say we were a couple without even seeing who it was?" He yelled, and Ed winced with a nervous smile on his face.

"Er...it's a habit?"

Roy's eye twitched and he strode out of the room blushing furiously, slamming the door behind him.

To hell with considerate, if anyone even mentions the word 'habit' around him one more time, he'll fire their ass up.


	10. Chapter 10

**I haven't updated my drabbles in a while (Two weeks till the Christmas Holidays, give me a break XX) But anyway, here's another one, might be slightly random since I'm running dry on ideas. This one is kinda angst but sweet, and contains spoilers for the end of the series.**

**Hikari**

Most of his world was dark now. The Ishbal Massacre had always been a permanent scar on his soul, and now added to that was the most physical effect on him, his eye, now covered in a patch that concealed the horror inside. The result of the human transmutation on poor Alphonse Elric, the loss of his memory, of his brother, who dissapeared into history.

The loss of Hughes, his best friend since as long as he could remember, who left his wife and child alone in the world.

Roy Mustang was nothing anymore, nothing without his support, without his friends, without the small chibi who would always seem to brighten up his day with his ridiculous antics, with his forever shining light.

His Hikari, who was never to be seen again.

Turning over, the man stared out the window next to his bed, where outside the seemingly forever present rain clouds were dispersing. The colours and shine of the world was now dull and gone from his eyes, all that was seen was greys and blacks, all that was known was the confines of his bedroom, which he would never leave again, never to see the light again, not ever again...

Ignoring the sound of his bedroom door opening, reasoning with himself that it must be Riza coming to try and persuade him out of bed, Roy buried his head further into the worn out pillow.

Soft steps were heard across the wooden floor, and he felt the bed go down as someone sat on the edge of it.

Glancing out of the corner of his eye, Roy spotted blonde hair, so, it was Riza after all.

"Stupid Taisa..." Came a voice, and Roy frowned, it was so familiar, but only hearing Riza's cold voice for three months straight it was hard to remember.

"You've been sitting in darkness for ages"

There was the sound of a match being struck, and Roy winced as the glow from candles lit the room. Riza had never lit any candles, or turned the light on, she respected his wishes, so who was this person?

A warm hand brushed his dirty hair away from his forehead and there was a soft kiss on his temple.

"Don't worry, they won't go out, I won't let them"

Roy rolled over in sharp realisation and was met with two golden orbs filled with shame.

"I'm sorry..." Edward murmured shame-faced.

All Roy could do with the little energy he had left, was force a smile, and then sink into Hagane's awaiting arms, finally allowing himself to sleep without dreams for once, for Edward wouldn't let the light go out.

Edward was his Hikari, and he would light the way.

Now, and forever on.


End file.
